Field
The present invention relates to a porous body flow path.
Related Art
It is known that a structure in which a shield plate is disposed inside a fuel cell in a pinched manner. JP2012-123949A discloses a fuel cell in which the shield plate is disposed between a seal material and a porous body flow path near a manifold. The purpose of providing the shield plate is to shield the seal material from flowing and entering into the porous body flow path.
JP2012-123949A does not fully discuss the method of mounting the shield plate to the fuel cell. The present invention is made in view of the conventional technology described above, and the purpose of the invention is to provide a suitable joining method when a technique of joining a porous body flow path and a shield plate is adopted.